


Walk (off)

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor no era como se lo mostraban en la televisión o en la literatura basura; para Yamamoto, el amor es como el béisbol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk (off)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Personajes y universo de ©Akira Amano.  
>  **Betas** : Kaith Jackson & Lucilatorres. ¡Muchísimas gracias a las dos!  
>  **Advertencias:** Lime.  
>  **Notas:** Los chicos tienen ya unos 17 años, están a fines del último año de la secundaria alta. "Walk" y "Walk off" viene de la jerga del béisbol, no tiene sentido traducirlo. "Home run" en la jerga del sexo es la "cuarta base", pero yo la uso para cerrar la historia.  
>  El fic está en rating E, pero no es muuuy explícito, sin embargo es poco ponerlo en M. Digamos que está en el medio de los dos XD.

**Primera base**

* * *

A veces se gana, a veces se pierde.

De hecho, Yamamoto había perdido un diente la primera vez que se atrevió a dar un paso en la extraña relación de amistad que tenían. Sin embargo, era consciente de que el golpe que le había dado Gokudera con el bate pudo haberle quitado más que un diente, incluso la vida. ¿Debía sentirse agradecido? No lo sabía, lo que sí supo con sabia certeza era que se sentía adolorido, además de feliz.

Nunca era fácil convencer a Hayato para que impartiera algunas lecciones de Lengua y literatura sin que el décimo estuviera involucrado directa o indirectamente; pero esa tarde Tsuna estaba radiante de alegría y revoloteaba como una mariposa de la emoción. No tenía tiempo para malgastarlo en análisis sintáctico. Al fin tendría una cita con Kyoko Sasagawa. Una formal; no una de esas como las que solía tener cuando todos se involucraban, y que a duras penas podía tildarlas de "salidas" porque tarde o temprano terminaban convirtiéndose en una batalla campal.

Takeshi había terminado con la práctica del día y no dejaba de prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para él, aunque lo simulara muy bien. Le insistió unas tres veces, primero pidiéndole que le hiciera el favor, luego tratando de sobornarlo con sushi y té, más tarde con pura cabezonería. Eso siempre funcionaba.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… voy a desaprobar. No entiendo nada. ¡Por favor, Gokudera!  
—¡Ya, déjame en paz!  
—¿Vendrás? —cuestionó con su mejor cara de asno atropellado por un coche conducido por la profesora de Lengua, agonizando. A medio morir.  
—¡Con tal de que te calles, sí!

No tenía ganas de perder horas de su vida explicándole temas a Yamamoto que no le entrarían en la cabeza. No porque el chico fuera incapaz, de hecho era muy inteligente, sino porque no ponía ninguna voluntad de su parte para aprender.

Y para confirmar ese postrero pensamiento, apenas entraron, lo primero que le dijo fue: "Compré un juego nuevo, ¿quieres probarlo?".

Gokudera no era el padre ni el tutor de él, pero una parte de su persona, cuya voz misteriosamente sonaba como la de su querido décimo, lo llevó a reclamar tanta dejadez de su parte.

—Así no vas a aprobar, imbécil.  
—Jugamos una partida y después estudiamos.  
—No vine a jugar. —Señaló la mesa pequeña en el centro de la habitación—. Pon tu culo ahí y saca los libros.  
—Ok —refunfuñó perdiendo por un segundo la sonrisa. Suspiró, mientras quitaba de la mochila todo lo necesario para una soporífera clase de gramática.

Y no le prestaba atención. Llevaba alrededor de media hora explicándole la función de los conectores con los verbos en pasado y el menso tenía esa cara que le ponía siempre cuando no le prestaba atención. Toda una ironía que un extranjero le estuviera explicando a un nativo el uso de su lengua.

—Repite lo que dije —amenazó o sugirió; para Yamamoto el tono que empleaba su compañero siempre era el mismo.  
—¿Eh? —Y le ponía esa cara de menso que le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte.  
—¡Por Dios, Yamamoto, concéntrate o estaré aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos! ¡Tú me pediste ayuda! ¿O no?… ¿Para qué me haces venir si no te interesa? No estoy para perder el tiempo contigo. ¡El décimo podría necesitar mi ayuda! —De golpe silenció para empezar a asentir con cuidado—. _Ajá_ , ahora entiendo.  
—¿Qué, qué cosa? —Se había perdido de algo importante.  
—¿Esto te lo pidió el décimo, cierto? —Se cruzó de brazos, como si con la mirada y el gesto le estuviera reclamando toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Le dolía, en su fuero más interno, sospechar que su Cielo podía llegar a requerir la subterránea ayuda de la Lluvia para mantenerlo alejado de la cita.

"Lo vas a arruinar. Vas a arruinar todo, como la última vez", le había dicho Tsuna luego de un ataque de celos que casi cuesta media ciudad de Namimori, y es que Gokudera ya no era una criatura y tenía más en claro sus emociones. Tsuna también; que tuviera los genes de Nana Sawada e hiciera de cuenta que no se percataba de nada era otro tema, pero lo cierto es que sí. Y había un límite. Porque algo muy diferente era ser un amigo y otra era ser un novio. A su autoproclamada mano derecha le costaba mucho comprender esa diferencia y cruzaba la delgada línea demasiadas veces y con demasiada facilidad.

Pero lo cierto es que Tsuna no tenía nada que ver con ese pedido. Él era inocente en las viles intenciones de Yamamoto.

—Habla —instó Gokudera con una seriedad que podría pulverizar piedras, pero el idiota del béisbol, como gustaba llamarlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su duro carácter como para amedrentarse. Se rascó una mejilla y respondió con la simpleza que lo caracterizaba.  
—Bueno, es verdad —terció con una sonrisa—, no me importa el examen.  
—El décim…  
—Te invité porque tenía ganas de estar contigo —se apresuró a decir, interrumpiendo a tiempo y dejándolo a Gokudera con las ganas de murmurar el rango de su jefe.

Lo siguiente sucedió de manera concatenada, no hubo palpitaciones o miradas extrañas ni música sonando de fondo. O tal vez sí hubo algo de ello, pero fue tan veloz que no tuvieron tiempo para reparar en el ambiente.

Yamamoto se estiró y le dejó un beso en los labios. Ruidoso. Gokudera permaneció de brazos cruzados, apenas atinó a pestañear lo que duró el contacto, y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. Levantó una mano, tomó lo más contundente que tenía cerca, le asestó un golpe que pudo haber sido mortal, se puso de pie, juntó sus cosas y se fue.

Visitas al odontólogo y ausencias en la escuela. Nunca nadie le había dicho a Takeshi que el amor podía doler tanto.

* * *

**Segunda base**

* * *

Cuando Yamamoto volvió a clases, Gokudera trató de disimular su alivio e interés, y lo logró con sumo éxito. Ni la mirada recriminatoria del décimo lo llevó a ir hasta él para preguntarle cómo estaba o si se sentía mejor. ¡Muerto le pediría disculpas!

¡Él se lo había buscado! ¿Cómo podía darle un beso sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de saber si quería ser besado o no? Y por él, que no era un detalle menor. Esa tarde solo quería matar a alguien y Yamamoto le había dado la excusa perfecta para descargar todo ese enojo que tenía condensado dentro de su malograda persona. El imbécil siempre se las ingeniaba para ayudarlo, de una manera u otra, ¡incluso sin que él se lo pidiera!

Tsuna lo tomó del brazo, como si con el gesto le estuviera pidiendo que fuera un poco más comedido en su trato para con Takeshi.

—Qué bueno verte, Yamamoto…

Y mientras este correspondía el alivio del jefe con una sonrisa, narrándole sus aventuras en el odontólogo y contándole sobre su nuevo diente, Hayato buscó la forma de escapar, pero apenas podía huirle la mirada.

El timbre sonó y Gokudera se puso de pie como si fuera el pitido de largada de alguna carrera. Se excusó con un "voy al baño" que no le creyó ninguno de los que allí quedaban. Tsuna suspiró y miró con aflicción a su Guardián de la Lluvia.

—No sé qué le pasa… discúlpalo.  
—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas en su lugar. —Se masajeó la nuca luego de soltar esa gran verdad.  
—Me siento un poco responsable. Ya sabes cómo es él conmigo… —Perdió la mirada, jugando incómodo con el lápiz sobre el pupitre—. ¿Te pidió perdón al menos?  
—No importa eso…  
—¿Y por qué pelearon esta vez?  
—¿Vamos a almorzar antes de que pase la hora?

Desvió la conversación con esa invitación, pero la Tormenta no volvía y una parte de él sabía que no lo haría mientras estuviera allí. Era un grave problema porque estudiaban juntos, al menos hasta que los dos se graduaran, y todavía quedaban un par de meses para ello; sin quitar que trabajan para Familia Vongola y se verían todos los días, les gustase o no.

Su padre le había enseñado que un hombre de verdad debía afrontar y solucionar sus problemas. Y si eso iba a terminar por convertirse en uno, entonces lo mejor sería encarar a Gokudera y dejarle en claro que no volvería a molestarlo, que no hacía falta que buscara evitarlo adrede; tampoco pensaba morirse o esfumarse de la Tierra para complacerlo.

—Iré a buscarlo.  
—¿Estás seguro?

Yamamoto rio señalándose la boca.

—No te preocupes, tengo otros 32 dientes más.  
—Al menos puedes intentarlo 32 veces. Ok, no es gracioso —dejó de reír para ponerse serio—, tendré que hablar con él.  
—Yo lo haré, esto es algo entre los dos. —Decirlo en voz alta le causó cierto cosquilleo en el vientre.

Como si le agradara la idea de que ellos dos tuvieran un asunto en común del que Tsuna no era parte. Al menos por fin una vez. No porque tuviera algo en contra de él, pero admitía que se sentía un poco celoso de que el Tsuna siempre fuera el eje central en la vida de Gokudera; consideraba que este valía demasiado como para desperdiciar su afecto en alguien que, si bien lo apreciaba, jamás lo haría de la manera en la que él esperaba. Triste, pero cierto.

 _Oh, sí, Gokudera, puedes arrastrarte tras Tsuna, pero este nunca te querrá de esa manera_.

Lo encontró luego de buscarlo en puntos estratégicos. Conocía demasiado bien a su compañero como para saber dónde hallarlo. Dicho y hecho, en uno de sus escondites favoritos para fumar se encontró con su dura mirada. Hayato se las ingenió para escapar de él, se metió dentro de la escuela de nuevo y caminó por los pasillos atestados de estudiantes, hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

Era un problema que los dos fueran hombres, porque Yamamoto no tardó en seguirlo. Sabía que no iba a poder sacárselo de encima así como así. Por eso tomó una decisión muy madura de su parte, que fue meterse dentro de unos de los compartimentos.

Ni así lo consiguió, porque a Yamamoto no le importó que su actitud llamara la atención de los pocos chicos de primero que allí había, y se metió dentro del compartimento con él. Había sido un desatino de su parte; era como encerrarse adrede dentro de una jaula con una pantera suelta y hambrienta.

Pero aunque Gokudera lucía furioso y desencajado, solo atinó a abrir la boca y cerrarla, como si temiera que los que estaban afuera se percataran de lo que allí pasaba. ¡Que no pasaba nada, y no pensaba permitir que pasara nada!

—¿Hasta aquí piensas acosarme? —gruñó entre dientes, tratando de no elevar la voz.  
—Es que tú me esquivas. —Antes de que Gokudera levantara el puño que apretaba con tanta saña, se apresuró a aclarar—: Quería pedirte disculpas y decirte que no volveré a molestarte de esa manera, pero Tsuna está haciendo preguntas… y no querrás que sepa, ¿verdad?

 _Maldito, maldito ladino_. Eso era verdad, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era que ese imbécil estuviera pidiéndole disculpas, cuando la historia debería ser al revés. ¿Es que Yamamoto no era capaz de hacerse respetar como un hombre verdadero? ¿Era tan estúpido que no podía darse cuenta de que el color carmín de sus mejillas no era furia, sino otro tipo de emoción, igual de intensa?

—Es por eso que no te voy a molestar más ni tampoco te voy a pedir que me ayudes con Lengua ni que…

Tuvo que cerrar la boca, o mejor sería decir que abrirla bien grande, cuando sintió la lengua de Gokudera que interrumpía de una manera muy atrevida. Sabía a tabaco y a algo ácido, muy alejado de sus fantasías sobre cómo sería su primer beso _de verdad_.

Si se ponía quisquilloso ni siquiera hubiera creído que su primer beso sería con un chico de su edad, mucho menos que ese chico sería Gokudera. No llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con esa posibilidad. Tampoco tenía tantas primaveras encima como para poder aseverar mejor al respecto.

Sin dudas el ambiente no era el más romántico ni el más idóneo, pero aunque golpearon a la puerta Gokudera no tomó distancia del cuello del beisbolista y siguió un camino húmedo con la lengua, mientras a Yamamoto la desesperación lo llevaba a buscar tocarle la piel por debajo de la camisa del uniforme.

Gokudera se estremeció al sentir las manos frías del beisbolista colándose donde podía. Maldita sea, que ese "donde podía" era dentro de sus pantalones. No supo si golpearlo por aferrarle las nalgas o agradecerle por darle el calor que necesitaba.

Takeshi lo miró con su mejor cara de ingenuo cuando le dejó el cuello en paz para cuestionárselo con los ojos.

—¿Qué?  
—Tus manos.  
—¿Qué tienen?

La mirada de Gokudera era letal, auguraba mucho dolor, pero por suerte no tenía un bate cerca. Hayato se preguntó a sí mismo desde cuándo era tan puritano y enterró en los confines de su mente a esa campesina virgen que clamaba por su castidad.

Iba a vengarse, ¡oh, sí! Volvió a atacarle el cuello para dejarle tal marca que en su vida podría quitársela. Un gemido de Yamamoto seguido de un ruego por compasión llevó a que Gokudera pegara más el cuerpo al de él, en castigo. Solo en castigo.

Tomaron distancia y se acomodaron la ropa varios minutos después de que el timbre sonara, y decidieron salir del baño ya cuando parecía estar vacío. Vaya sorpresa encontrar a Hibari frenándoles el paso. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y estaba de brazos cruzados; sus tonfas brillaban con un fulgor extraño bajo la luz artificial. Una estampa digna de todo mafioso.

—Saben perfectamente que no pueden deambular por los pasillos después de que suena el timbre. —Se incorporó, con una sonrisa maliciosa y por instinto los otros dos dieron un paso atrás. Gokudera miró la ventana del baño, era demasiado pequeña para usarla como salida de emergencia—. Y saben perfectamente que la escuela no es una perrera donde herbívoros como ustedes pueden aparearse. Asquerosos. Vayan a morderse lejos de mi vista… o yo los morderé más fuerte.  
—No, no es eso, Hibari-san —habló Yamamoto riendo de los nervios. Su compañero sabía que esos segundos eran preciados como para perder el tiempo tratando de negociar con un loco como Hibari. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo apretó en un claro mensaje corporal.  
—No pierdas el tiempo.

Lo siguiente sucedió de manera tan natural que no necesitaron usar palabras para ponerse de acuerdo. Habían combatido muchas veces juntos y sabían anticiparse a los movimientos del otro. Gokudera hizo una oportuna cortina de humo y Yamamoto empujó a Hibari. Ambos cruzaron por la puerta corriendo como dos valientes soldados de la Familia Vongola.

Hibari los dejó ir, porque la presa cazada tenía un mejor sabor cuando estaba condimentada con el miedo.

Cuando alcanzaron la calma de uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, dejaron de correr aunque el friki del béisbol no paraba de reír, y es que siempre le causaba gracia que Hibari los pusiera en esas encrucijadas, lo más irónico era que la Nube se iba ablandando con los años y sus castigos no pasaban de ser meras amenazas verbales. Al menos para con ellos, no podía decir lo mismo por el resto de los estudiantes. Aun así, reconocía que había que tener unos nervios de acero para mantener un encuentro con él y salir victorioso.

Se miraron por un breve instante, pero no dijeron nada, en especial porque los ojos de Hayato eran lo suficientemente intimidantes como para querer acotar al respecto.

Esa tarde, durante las prácticas, sus compañeros no dejaron de atosigarlo a preguntas y de burlarse de él por haber llegado a "segunda base". Nombres de chicas fueron pronunciados sin cesar, pero Yamamoto jamás reveló el nombre.

Cuando llegó a casa con una sonrisa que parecía tenerla tatuada, hasta su padre le preguntó quién era la afortunada, mientras le señalaba con un dedo la marca en el cuello. Enrojeció de pies a cabeza, sintiendo ese hormigueo particular en el vientre por haber hecho algo muy sucio con alguien que le gustaba.

Esa noche buscó mucha información en internet; así le llamaba él a la pornografía, ¡su interés era meramente educativo! Pero dicha información atentó contra su castidad y tuvo que atender ese problema llamado erección. No era nada que no hubiera hecho miles de veces, solo que hacerlo en el presente con todas esas emociones bullendo en su interior le daba un gusto muy particular. Sus fantasías ahora tenían un dueño más tangible y real.

* * *

**Tercera base**

* * *

Es un saber universal: para que tus amigos puedan darse cuenta de que estás enamorado, solo deben medir tu nivel de imbecilidad; porque el amor te vuelve estúpido a tal punto que eso llamado sentido común queda nulificado ante una mirada o sonrisa del dueño de tu estupidez.

Era difícil con Yamamoto porque, según Gokudera y nadie más que él, ya lo era de por sí.

—Está enamorado, pero no me quiere decir de quién.  
—Es imbécil por naturaleza, décimo, no le dé más vueltas al asunto.  
—Anda más distraído que lo usual. Aunque bueno… —reflexionó al respecto— Reborn una vez me dijo que no hacía falta estar enamorado para ser torpe, y que yo soy un claro ejemplo. —Porque con o sin Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna era Tsuna-inútil.

Gokudera se puso de pie tratando de no sostener esa conversación con el décimo, lo ponía nervioso, porque sospechar que podía ser de él le erizaba los pelos de la nuca de pavor; y suponer que podía ser otra persona la responsable de tantos desvelos también le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, pero de bronca.

Amenazaba con llover y, como si el aguacero invocase a su guardián, Takeshi apareció por el lateral para unirse a ellos y así volver a casa.

—¿De qué hablaban? ¿Los hice esperar mucho? Parece que va a llover, ¿trajeron paraguas? Hoy me dormí en toda la clase de Historia, ¿dijo la profesora si hay examen?

La verborrea de Yamamoto era algo a lo que estaban habituados, pero en el último tiempo, cuando Gokudera estaba cerca, se potenciaba.

—Una pregunta a la vez, menso.  
—Hablábamos de ti —dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, iba en medio de los dos ya por costumbre.  
—¿D-De mí? —Y miró al chico bomba para enseguida sonreír de esa manera que parecía iluminar la tormenta que se avecinaba—. ¡¿Y qué decían de mí?!  
—Que últimamente estás muy distraído. —Tsuna trataba de sondear con tacto.  
—Nació distraído…  
—Y pensábamos…  
—Usted pensaba, décimo.  
—Que debe haber una chica responsable de ello y que como amigos tenemos derecho a saber.  
—¡ _Haha_! ¡Otra vez con eso! —Yamamoto clavó los ojos en Gokudera y este le devolvió una mirada de reojo que parecía decir: "¿Qué me miras a mí, imbécil?", pero estaba muy atento a las palabras de él.  
—¿Entonces? —insistió Tsuna, justo cuando una fina capa de agua empezó a caer desde el cielo.  
—No hay ninguna chica.

Y Hayato suspiró aliviado. Había cerrado los ojos por un breve intervalo.

—Dicen que llegaste a segunda base —murmuró Tsuna con pena, Gokudera se tropezó, pero enseguida guardó compostura.  
—¡ _Haha_! ¡¿Eso dicen?! —Se frotó el pelo, nervioso. Todavía tenía la marca en el cuello.  
—Pero si no nos quieres decir… —suspiró Tsuna, dándose por vencido, y su compañero agradeció en su interior que su amigo dejara el tema de lado.

Sacó el paraguas de su morral y lo abrió, tratando de cubrir a los tres, algo técnicamente imposible porque el adminiculo de paracaídas no tenía nada.

Llegaron a la puerta de la familia Sawada y Tsuna se disculpó por no poder invitarlos a pasar, pero le había prometido a Kyoko ir a la casa a ayudarla con los preparativos para la fiesta en honor al nuevo campeón juvenil de boxeo.

—¿Van a venir?  
—No —dijo Gokudera con rapidez y tanta aspereza que Yamamoto rio de los nervios. Aunque él reía de cualquier forma y en cualquier circunstancia, menos en los velorios.  
—Yo iré más tarde.  
—Vale, décimo, cuídese. —Giró malhumorado, porque las tardes solía pasarlo con Tsuna. Pero ahora que su único mejor amigo, o su único amigo, tenía novia, él quedaba en segundo plano en su vida. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el friki del béisbol lo seguía—. Tu casa no queda para este lado.  
—Es que está lloviendo, te vas a mojar y yo tengo el paraguas.  
—No importa, me gusta la lluvia. —Decir eso lo llevó a sonrojarse de una manera muy tonta, para de inmediato tratar de justificarse, sin que Yamamoto o su sonrisa se lo estuvieran reclamando—. ¡Quiero decir, que no es tan terrible mojarse!  
—Puedes enfermarte. —Lo siguió.  
—Tú me enfermas.  
—¿De amor? —Esa cursilería le salió de adentro. Se hizo hacia atrás con una pícara sonrisa cuando Gokudera giró para golpearlo—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?  
—Porque no se pega la regalada gana.  
—Al _sempai_ le gustará que estés allí…  
—Me vale. —Trató de encender un cigarrillo, pero el encendedor ni chispeaba.  
—¿Quieres mi paraguas?  
—Quiero que te pierdas en la jodida ciudad.

Y allí quedó Takeshi, con el corazón destrozado. Exagerando, porque a decir verdad conocía lo suficiente a su compañero como para leer con exactitud entre líneas sus emociones. Estaba dolido y enojado, pero no con él.

Lo dejó marchar, para llegar a casa cuanto antes, cambiarse e ir a lo de Sasagawa. Allí Ryohei lo recibió con una toalla pues la lluvia era una auténtica tormenta. Lo hizo pasar a su cuarto y le pidió que esperase porque su hermana estaba encerrada con Tsuna en su habitación. Lo había dicho con cierto recelo de hermano mayor. Yamamoto rio porque, lejos de lo que fantaseaba Ryohei, aunque podía estar en lo cierto, los otros dos estaban encerrados preparando la mentada fiesta.

—Son novios. No me lo dicen, pero yo me doy cuenta.  
—¿Y eso es malo o es bueno? —Yamamoto se encogió de hombros.  
—¡Es extremadamente genial! Pero… no me gusta que sea a mis espaldas.  
—Deben tener sus motivos para no querer decirlo.  
—Oh, cuánta sabiduría —dijo y parpadeó estupefacto—. ¿Y tú? Me han dicho que has llegado a "segunda base".

Yamamoto empezó a reír. ¿Pero qué demonios? Hasta el _sempai_ se enteraba de detalles tan personales, incluso sin ser ya un estudiante de Namimori. Debía admitir que extrañaba su sabiduría, una que Ryohei en verdad no tenía. Así que aprovechó la momentánea soledad para aclarar algunos detalles. Sentía en su interior que solo el Sol podía echar luz sobre el asunto y aclararle algunos pormenores. Después de todo tenía más experiencia que él, ¡incluso tenía novia y todos sabían que había llegado a octava base con la mejor amiga de su hermana! De existir esa supuesta octava base.

—Cuando llegas a tercera base con una chica, llegar a cuarta es muy fácil. El tema es llegar a tercera —dijo con seriedad, como si estuvieran hablando de un trabajo mafioso.  
—Je, el problema es que no es una chica. —Hasta el momento se había limitado a decir "persona" sin especificar el género.

Se produjo un instante de terrorífico silencio, Ryohei lo miró como si le costara procesar la información. La Lluvia aferró el almohadón que tenía entre los brazos ya sin la calma que lo caracterizaba, rezando para que su apreciación sobre el _sempai_ no cayera como un castillo de naipes ante sus narices.

—Bueno… eso es… sorpresivo, pero… en ese caso.  
—Es Gokudera. —Contuvo la respiración, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por la confesión, pero ya era demasiado tarde para revertir su torpeza.  
—Joder, ¿el cabeza de pulpo? —Ryohei tembló al escuchar esa confidencia.

Pudo ver en la expresión de Yamamoto que este se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado una gran y pesada mochila. Lo era, porque desde que le pasaban esas "cosas" con Gokudera nunca lo había hablado con nadie, y no es que lo necesitara en verdad, pero Hayato era tan especial que no sabía cómo abarcarlo.

Con prudencia, Ryohei guardó silencio y trató de no hundir a su compañero en la vergüenza, mucho menos pensaba juzgarlo.

—Va a ser difícil llegar a tercera base con Gokudera —reflexionó, y Yamamoto sonrió porque le alegraba ver que la imagen que tenía de su _sempai_ no se derrumbaría—. ¡Si sobrevives para la cuarta, será un milagro! —La idea de que ellos dos estuvieran enrollados en algo le pareció descabellada en un primer momento, pero más reflexionaba al respecto, más sentido le encontraba. Siempre le había parecido que el cabeza de pulpo pateaba para el otro equipo y se complementaba muy bien con él. Hacían una "bonita" y equilibrada pareja… gay.

—Nunca se lo conté a nadie, por favor… —rogó y Ryohei entendió el pedido a medias. Asintió, sin necesidad de usar palabras.  
—Oh, me siento extremadamente halagado —murmuró. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el confidente gay? Si se ponía a pensar concienzudamente sobre ello, Yamamoto solo los tenía a ellos para hablar de temas muy personales, y dada la extraña relación que siempre tuvieron Tsuna y Gokudera, sería un poco extraño que fuera a compartir sus dramas de puto de clóset con Tsuna mismo. ¡Con el cabeza de pulpo no tenía sentido! Eso le hizo pensar en una verdad—: ¿Por qué no lo hablas con él en vez de conmigo? Así te quitarás tus dudas. Yo no sé qué piensa o qué siente Gokudera al respecto, eso solo te lo puede responder él.

El sonido de la puerta contigua del cuarto abriéndose lo puso en alerta. Escucharon la voz de Kyoko que le decía a su hermano que no saliera hasta que ella se lo dijera, sin embargo sonó el timbre y se escucharon unos pasos atolondrados a través de las escaleras. De inmediato la puerta del cuarto se abrió con violencia.

—¡Pasteles, Lambo quiere pasteles! ¡¿Dónde están?!  
—Lambo, ¿viniste tú solo hasta aquí? —Ryohei se incorporó; detrás del niño apareció la Tormenta.  
—La señora Sawada me pidió el favor de que lo acompañara —dijo a modo de justificar su presencia. Y todos sabían que lo que Nana Sawada pedía era como si fuera un pedido del mismo décimo para Gokudera.  
—Mentira —murmuró Lambo metiéndose el dedo dentro de la nariz—, Lambo es un nene grande que puede venir solo, pero Gokudera se ofreció a acompañarme.  
—¡Vaca estúpida! —El chico bomba agitó el puño y el beisbolista empezó a reír, contento de tenerlo allí. Ryohei volvió en sí de su taro mental y se puso de pie para sacar a Lambo del camino.  
—Vayamos a ver si todo está listo. En la cocina debe haber pasteles.

Se escuchó la queja de Kyoko por ver salir a su hermano antes de que todo estuviera listo, seguido del timbre. Sonó muchas veces en los segundos siguientes que Gokudera permaneció de pie en el dintel de la puerta y Yamamoto echado en la alfombra.

—Qué bueno que viniste. —Se puso de pie y de inmediato Hayato reaccionó y dio la vuelta para escapar, pero Takeshi alcanzó a ponerle la mano en la muñeca y jalar de ella. Cerró la puerta con la otra libre y después usó ambas para abrazarlo.

Creyó que Gokudera iría a pegarle, a decirle que no se pusiera cargoso o que no lo quería, que por él se podía morir o alguna sandez similar que le rompiera el alma en pedazos, pero para su sorpresa Gokudera le buscó la boca.

Y él quería hablar. Quería aclararse, hacer preguntas, obtener respuestas que no tenía, pero sabía que la relación con Gokudera era así. Y como tampoco tenía intenciones de detener lo que estaba haciendo con la lengua, se dejó hacer. La espalda, en algún momento, dio contra la cama y la risa le ganó.

—Espera, Gokudera… hay mucha gente abajo.

Pero a Hayato parecía no importarle, porque metió la mano debajo de la camisa para tocarle la piel. Yamamoto se estremeció y decidió hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué puta fijación tienes con mis nalgas? —se quejó al volver a sentir las manos de su compañero metidas dentro de los pantalones. Yamamoto en respuesta solo rio con picardía y apretó más fuerte. Eso le sirvió para notar la ligera erección que Gokudera tenía.

Lo miró, como si no supiera lo que eso fuera, con curiosidad, o como si quisiera hacer algo que no se animaba. Gokudera frunció el ceño de dolor y se desajustó el cinturón cuya hebilla era una calavera.

—¿Qué haces? No —le reclamó su compañero, ¿se iba a desvestir? Maldito italiano libidinoso.  
—Me aprieta. —La tela de la ropa interior no era suficiente para ocultar el pene que comenzaba a crecer. Yamamoto no soportó más la situación y lo imitó, para enseguida buscar acariciarlo en esa zona que urgía atender.

Ambos eran hombres, así que contaban con la ventaja de saber qué necesitaban con exactitud para aligerar esa carga, y las masturbaciones que se dedicaron fueron frenéticas, rítmicas y nerviosas. Buscaban llegar al clímax cuanto antes, ansiosos y temerosos por una posible interrupción.

—¿Qué haremos? —La pregunta de Yamamoto apuntaba a qué hacían con lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus cuerpos. Gokudera tuvo una actitud que le llamó la atención: bajó hasta su entrepierna y apresó con la boca el glande, succionando con fuerza.

La sensación cálida de la lengua jugando en esa zona tan sensible lo llevó al orgasmo en un suspiro. Explotó en la boca del chico bomba, mientras este le huía la mirada.

—¿Sabe muy feo? —preguntó, pues Gokudera había vuelto a buscarle los labios con una cara muy graciosa de asco.  
—Horrible.

Yamamoto rio con ganas y Hayato, para su propia sorpresa, lo acompañó un poco.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?  
—¿Qué te piensas? —Lo tomó del pelo y tironeó de él—. Deja de hablar y usa tu boca para hacer lo mismo.

Se acostó de perfil para favorecerle la faena, pero antes de zambullirse, se incorporó del todo echándose abruptamente sobre él. Gokudera quiso reclamarle el arrebato, pero comprendió la reacción cuando, por sobre su hombro, vio a Lambo en la puerta entre abierta con cara de _¿a qué están jugando?_

—¡Mierda, Lambo! —exclamó Gokudera acomodándose la ropa. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿tenía que ser Lambo?  
—¿Qué hacían? —La pregunta, previsible y letal.  
—¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —Yamamoto se sentó en la cama, con la ropa a medio acomodar, esperaba que Lambo no hubiera visto mucho— ¡Estábamos jugando!  
—No, imbécil, eso es peor… —le recriminó Gokudera, para enseguida mirar al niño con seriedad—. No, vaca estúpida, lo que viste no es un juego. Si alguien quiere jugar así contigo, di que no, porque no es un juego —remarcó con energía.  
—Es… Es uno de adultos. —Quiso cooperar el beisbolista.  
—Cerdos —murmuró Lambo. Dio la media vuelta y se fue.

En el cuarto quedaron los dos, sentados en la cama y mirándose mutuamente, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Lambo nos acaba de llamar cerdos?  
—¡ _Haha_! Así parece.

No darían abasto todos los dulces de uva de Namimori para callar al bocón, pero lo conseguirían a como dé lugar.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —Lambo volvió al trote— ¡No van a cortar el pastel hasta que no vengan, así que dejen de lado sus juegos de adultos que Lambo quiere comer pastel!  
—¡Lambo, te dije que no subieras! —Se escuchó el grito de Ryohei desde abajo.  
—¡Pero Lambo quiere pastel!  
—Yo te daré pastel, Lambo. —La voz de Haru, quien recién había llegado, alejó a la pequeña peste de los dos.

El chico bomba sentía el corazón latir rabioso y a punto de explotar. Se puso de pie, suspirando con languidez, se ató el pelo e intentó hacer dos pasos, pero de nuevo Yamamoto lo había aferrado por la muñeca impidiendo su partida.

—Espera… ¿no quieres terminar?

Gokudera negó con la cabeza y señaló con la otra mano hacia afuera del cuarto.

—Después de esto —Hizo el gesto del pulgar hacia abajo—, no creo poder.  
—Ven a mi casa —se apresuró a decir, poniéndose de pie para estrecharlo en un tímido abrazo.  
—Mira, imbécil… —Lo empujó apenas, sin éxito—. No delires con cosas que no van a pasar.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No voy a ir a tu casa en plan de… novio o algo similar.  
—Me refería a terminar lo que dejamos a medias.  
—Ah… bueno, en ese caso sí. Ahora suéltame.

Hayato se marchó sintiéndose un poco decepcionado, pero más que nada consigo mismo por no haber sido sincero. Estaba tan desesperado por volver a tener un lazo como el que se había quebrado con Tsuna, que no reparaba en que podía lastimar a alguien que no se lo merecía.

Nadie merecía su ponzoña, pero menos que menos él, pues sin saberlo Yamamoto ya había hecho mucho ayudándolo a salir de ese hueco tan oscuro en su clóset personal.

* * *

**Cuarta base**

* * *

Llegó la noche de la graduación. Haru había sido invitada pese a no ser de la escuela Namimori; Kyoko le insistió y Haru aceptó porque creyó que sería su gran oportunidad para deslumbrar a Tsuna con toda su belleza.

Estaba despampanante, pero contrario a lo pretendido le tocó ser la pareja de Yamamoto, parecía haberse vestido por y para que Tsuna se lamentara de no haberla escogido a ella como su compañía. Gokudera había decidido ir solo, y Takeshi con Haru porque no le pudo decir que no. De todos modos hacían una bonita pareja; al menos eso dijo Ryohei con energía apenas los vio. Había ido para acompañar a su hermanita, pero él no se quedó en la fiesta.

Hayato se fue temprano, Yamamoto bebió de más y Haru cargó con él. Se suponía que los chicos debían velar por las chicas y que no era fácil introducir alcohol en Namimori con el cancerbero oficial que tenía el establecimiento; no era algo que Hibari dejaría pasar.

Pero allí estaba ella. "Eres un buen amigo" le había dicho mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y se aseguraba de que entraba a su casa en una sola pieza y sin romper nada a su paso errático. Yamamoto no había dejado de balbucear sobre Gokudera durante toda la noche, al punto que Haru sintió pena por él.

El teléfono sonó después de un mes de esa penosa fiesta de la poco se acordaba, solo le había quedado grabada en la memoria esa insondable sensación de tristeza y culpa. Le agradeció a Haru y se disculpó con ella por haber sido tan mal pareja de graduación con una sentida reverencia y una caja de sushi del más caro.

Durante ese tiempo no había tenido noticias de la Tormenta, a excepción de lo que le contaba Tsuna al paso cuando lograba sacarle información con mucha sutileza. Por eso le sorprendió que fuera él quien lo llamara, pero pasado el desconcierto, le tocó sorprenderse de nuevo con la invitación.

— _¿Por qué te quedas en silencio, imbécil? Si no quieres venir…_  
—Sí, sí —se apresuró a decir—, es solo que no esperaba tu llamada, mucho menos tu invitación.

Se preparó para esa misma noche, estaba nervioso y hasta su padre lo notó pues le dio algunos consejos que, aunque no venían al caso, de cierta forma eran atinados. Cuando llegó al apartamento de Gokudera, este estaba en penumbras; junto a la cama había una caja de profilácticos y un pote de gel íntimo.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo? —Yamamoto parpadeó, mientras Gokudera se decía que solo un imbécil como él podía haber interpretado su invitación de cualquier otra manera, menos de la intencional.  
—¿No quieres?  
—Sí, no es eso… es que…

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que esperaba que se diera de otra forma, que esperaba poder decirle a la gente que él era su novio, que quería besarlo y decirle "te quiero" y ser correspondido, como una pareja normal?

Bueno, ellos nunca habían tenido una relación normal y esas cosas solo sucedían en su imaginación. A veces el amor es frío, como el gel íntimo, y arduo, como la penetración anal.

Pero comprendía que tener sexo con él era casi como estar pidiéndole matrimonio, y que Gokudera se mostrara dispuesto a ser penetrado era casi como un "sí, acepto" en el lenguaje corporal de Hayato.

Lo cierto es que no había leído nada sobre sexo gay, ni tampoco las películas que solía ver en su computadora eran muy fieles a la realidad. Mucho menos podía ir con esas cuestiones a su padre ni siquiera a Ryohei, por muy comprensivo que este hubiera sido.

Se ahogaba en sus dudas y complejos mientras se desvestía, pero Hayato no era menos mientras también lo hacía. Lo que podía saber de sexo gay era lo poco que había experimentado consigo mismo en solitario, pero un par de dedos no se comparaban a lo que Yamamoto tenía entre las piernas, y que con tanta claridad podía ver a la media luz del velador.

Cuando Yamamoto se animó a acercarse a él para poder tocarlo con cuidado, como si fuera alguna figura de cristal o como si temiera desencadenar su furia, Gokudera se puso tenso. Sin embargo tomó aire y se recostó en la cama, invitándolo con ese lento movimiento a seguirlo.

Sintió las primeras caricias en sus muslos y de esa forma pudo sentirse menos solo en esa tortuosa aventura, pues Yamamoto también estaba nervioso: La mano le temblaba mientras lo recorría con curiosidad.

Aquellos primeros roces compartidos calmaron un poco la ansiedad, pero de inmediato toda esa serenidad, que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido, se fue del todo cuando la lengua de Yamamoto comenzó a investigar con timidez la anatomía que se le ofrecía. Yendo hacia el sur, desembocó en los testículos, aspirando ese aroma que comenzaba a resultarle, además de familiar, encantador y afrodisíaco.

En menos de un segundo Gokudera se sentía al borde del orgasmo por culpa de esa boca, y no creía poder lidiar con la penetración si no estaba así de excitado.

Aunque le gustaba que se formaran hoyuelos en la mejilla de Yamamoto cuando este trataba de tragar todo el pene, lo tomó del pelo y jaló de él para robarle un beso y distraerse un poco.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguía? Necesitaban un manual "paso por paso" o bien dejarse guiar por su intuición y lo que querían. Lo positivo es que ambos parecían pretender lo mismo, porque Gokudera se acomodó en la cama abriendo más las piernas mientras Yamamoto se masturbaba un poco para endurecerse lo suficiente y así poder penetrarlo.

No obstante, ponerse el profiláctico fue toda una aventura que arrastró a Hayato al borde de la ira y a Takeshi de la risa.

—Oye, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú? —Lo desafió Yamamoto, algo herido en su ego, después de varios intentos infructuosos—. No es fácil.  
—Es que lo estás poniendo al revés, menso. —Se sentó en la cama con su compañero aun sobre él y tomó uno nuevo pensando en que había hecho bien en comprar una caja—: Así… ¿ves?

Había practicado consigo mismo, de tal manera que no le resultó difícil. Yamamoto gruñó de satisfacción cuando sintió las manos cálidas de su amigo tomándole el pene erecto para bajar con los dedos el profiláctico hasta la base, con la pericia de una meretriz. Se acostó sobre él y le mordió el pecho, consiguiendo un gemido audible por parte de Gokudera. Este enlazó los dedos en la cabellera negra y le instó a tomar su lugar. Tanta espera iba a terminar por crisparle los nervios.

Pero no fue fácil de buenas a primeras, porque Yamamoto no sabía si untarse el gel en el pene o cubrirlo a Hayato como si fuera un pastel. Al final fue el mismo Gokudera quien le solucionó el drama existencial.

—Lubrícate los dedos y mételos- —Cuando sintió dos en su interior abriéndose camino con algo de facilidad y tornando lo frío en caliente, instó por uno más—, tres… mete otro. —Lo mejor era estar bien dilatado, por sus juegos previos en solitario él bien lo sabía.

Yamamoto lo contemplaba embelesado, incrédulo de que su Gokudera fuera ese mismo que le pedía que le metiera tres dedos con ese tono tan imperativo, mezcla con ruego y malestar.

—¿Así? —preguntó Yamamoto con tanta inocencia que Gokudera se sintió de nuevo al borde de la eyaculación.  
—Ya es suficiente, ahora sí creo que va a entrar. ¿La tienes bien dura?  
—S-Sí… —¿Por qué todo tenía que ser rudo con el chico bomba? Una parte de él admitía que le gustaba, pero su otra parte más _delicada_ anhelaba un poco de suavidad.

Apoyó el glande e intentó empujar, pero el cuerpo de Gokudera volvió a rechazarlo. Había contraído el estómago recelando el dolor. En ese momento Takeshi se dio cuenta de eso, de que Hayato seguía teniendo un poco de miedo.

—Tranquilo… la meteré despacio, si te duele me lo dices y paro.

Eso fue suficiente para que Gokudera se relajara lo suficiente y fuera su mismo orificio el que apresara el glande de Yamamoto para succionarlo al punto de dolor; apretaba porque era muy estrecho.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo pretendiera, el pene salió de su lugar arruinando la tarea. Con lo poco que había entrado... ¡Aquello era una tortura sin fin!

—¡Pero no la saques!  
—¡Se salió sola! —se defendió, para después empezar a reír— ¿Quieres que intentemos al revés?  
—¿Te refieres a…?  
—Podría ver si yo puedo…  
—No, idiota… quiero que me folles. ¿No entiendes?

Yamamoto gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a ocupar su lugar. Esa confesión por parte de su compañero fue suficiente para borrar de él toda intención compasiva, y empezó a empujar, sin violencia, pero tampoco sin dar tregua o sin hacer pequeñas pausas.

Poco a poco iba ganando espacio; si seguía así, lograría su cometido. Ayudó la penetración con una mano, pero sintió la de Gokudera pretendiendo lo mismo y se lo permitió, para en cambio tomarlo de las piernas y sostenérselas mientras iba hundiéndose más y más.

Cuando vio que con la otra mano se masturbaba, dio rienda suelta a su instinto y empezó con el rítmico vaivén. Entrando y saliendo. Gimiendo y temblando; pero en la mejor, sí… el pene volvió a ser rechazado por el cuerpo de Gokudera, solo que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, pese a que les produjo dolor, también mucho placer.

—Ah, Dios… esto es difícil… —se quejó Gokudera—. Sigue, imbécil… vuelve a meter la verga.  
—No hables así o me va a salir… —suplicó, padeciendo el comienzo de un delicioso orgasmo—. Hablando de salir.  
—Al demonio —dijo, en referencia al profiláctico que Yamamoto tenía apresado entre las uñas de los dedos con algo de aprensión.

Lo dejó sobre el suelo y enseguida sintió las cálidas manos de Gokudera masturbándole el pene con lubricante. Le hubiera gustado que siguiera hasta el final, pero era evidente que Hayato no iba a dejarle eyacular en otro lugar que no fuera dentro de él.

Lo supo porque se lo dijo, pese a que le costaba entender del todo el balbuceo de Gokudera, solo palabras aisladas como "métela toda", "así", "fóllame fuerte" y similares que le hacían delirar de placer. Quizás el encuentro no era como se lo había figurado en su imaginación, pero sin dudas superaba con creces dichas fantasías, porque la realidad era mucho mejor de lo supuesto. Estar dentro de la Tormenta, escuchándole decir obscenidades en dos idiomas, era demasiado para su pobre espíritu.

Quería durar, en lo posible, toda la vida.

Entre las piernas de Gokudera, penetrándolo con más libertad que al inicio, sintiéndolo entre sus brazos, en su oído, gimiendo… era la gloria. Supo que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado y haciéndole daño cuando su compañero le puso una mano en el vientre, indicándole que se detuviera, pero enseguida esa misma mano lo tomó de la cintura y lo apretó fuerte, como si estuviera rogándole que siguiera.

—Ponte en cuatro.  
—Ya no doy más, Yamamoto…  
—Por favor —rogó, saliendo del lugar para voltearlo en la cama— quiero verte el culo.

Oh, sí, era una de sus fantasías supremas: gozar de la pecaminosa visión que tenía en ese momento, la de Gokudera con el trasero levantado, lubricado y ardiendo de impaciencia por una inminente penetración. Se hundió en él, acostándose y mordiéndole el cuello. La marca que le dejó fue su dulce venganza.

De inmediato tomó distancia para poder mirar con claridad lo que hacía, cómo el pene se perdía entre esas dos redondeces. Estaba tan lubricado que a veces se salía del lugar, dándole una vista magnifica de cómo estaba llevando a cabo el trabajo.

La posición para Hayato fue un aliciente, porque podía dar rienda suelta a su excitación sin sus pudores. El friki del béisbol no podía verle la cara de inconmensurable placer que tenía en ese momento, por eso los gemidos se hicieron más escandalosos y notorios.

Quería que lo mordiera, que lo nalgueara, que lo besara y lo penetrara con rudeza, pero no se podía todo a la vez, así que se contentó con arquear la espalda y tomar un poco de participación. El ruido de la cama acompañaba el de sus pieles al chocar, y los quejidos de placer y dolor aumentaron.

Gokudera atendió su propia necesidad masturbándose con pasión hasta acabar sobre las sábanas. De inmediato, luego de esa marea orgásmica, su propio cuerpo cayó rendido; lo acompañó Yamamoto acostándose sobre él sin dejar de penetrarlo, pero con más lentitud a medida que sentía cómo el semen abandonaba su cuerpo.

Eyaculó dentro de Gokudera sin siquiera darle un aviso y se quedó en su espalda, con los labios apretados contra su hombro, tratando de volver en sí de esa montaña rusa de cálidas emociones.

—Ah, joder… duele —se quejó Gokudera y eso fue suficiente para que Takeshi reaccionara saliendo del lugar.

Tensó fuerte todos los músculos al sentir cómo el pene de Yamamoto abandonaba su cuerpo. Se levantó para ir al baño y cuando volvió lo encontró sentado mirando la caja de profilácticos.

—No los usamos al final.  
—No importa —se encogió de hombros—, es la primera vez que haces algo así, ¿verdad? Yo también, así que…

Yamamoto sonrió al oír esa confirmación, como si la necesitara. Se preguntó, sin atreverse a hacer ese cuestionamiento en voz alta, si podría quedarse o si ya había terminado lo que había ido a hacer y debía marcharse; pero después de ponerse el pantalón, Gokudera le solucionó ese nuevo drama existencial.

—¿Quieres comer algo?  
—La verdad… me muero de hambre.

Señaló la arcada que dividía la cocina.

—Sírvete. —Se echó boca arriba sobre la cama y se quedó dormido. O se hacía el dormido. Yamamoto quitó un paquete de cereales que había encontrado en la alacena y comió contemplándolo en la media luz que ofrecía el velador—. ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido para comer? —se quejó, dando la vuelta y mirando la pared.

A decir verdad, le molestaba que se quedara de pie allí contemplándolo.

—Mañana… —murmuró el beisbolista, el timbre de su voz salió dubitativo—, dan una película en el cine.  
—Dan muchas en el cine, menso.  
—Sí, pero esta es de… zombis y extraterrestres —Dos cosas que a ellos les gustaba, a Takeshi los zombis y a Hayato los extraterrestres, excelente combinación—, seguramente debe ser clase B, pero sería interesante…  
—Mañana sale mi avión.  
—¿Qué?

Esa frase trillada, de que el tiempo se detuvo, recién la comprendió ahí en ese momento, porque podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido de no ser porque podía escucharlo latir, como si en vez del pecho lo tuviera en la cabeza.

—Que mañana sale mi avión —repitió, impertérrito—. Y tengo mucho por hacer antes del viaje.  
—¿A dónde, por cuánto tiempo? —"¿Por qué?", le faltó preguntar.  
—Obvio que a Italia… La base de la Familia necesita que alguien… —Suspiró, no tenía ganas de explicarle a Yamamoto las razones de su partida, en especial porque Reborn había hablado con ellos de ese asunto a principios de año antes de irse a Italia con Bianchi. Que el idiota no prestara atención no era su culpa.

Y si este creía o esperaba que lo invitase a ir con él, estaba muy equivocado. Si se iba a Italia para ser una mejor mano derecha, _obligado_ por Reborn, lo hacía porque se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que el décimo quedaría al cuidado de ese menso que lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa; falsa porque en sus ojos había emociones que nada tenían que ver con felicidad.

Entonces a Yamamoto no le costó entender, sin necesidad de palabras, que Gokudera lo había invitado a su departamento a follar por eso.

Una cruel despedida de algo que empezaba y terminaba en ese mismo instante.

Las ilusiones haciéndose trizas.

—¿Quieres hacerlo una vez más antes de irte? —preguntó Gokudera ante tanto silencio, ni siquiera lo podía escuchar masticar y eso lo alteraba; pero la respuesta que recibió fue un portazo.

Takeshi se había ido y Hayato sabía que era mejor así, porque era muy distinto admitir que le atraían las personas de su mismo sexo y, otra, asumir que comenzaba a sentir emociones más fuertes por un camarada. Y no era algo con lo que tenía ganas de lidiar en ese momento de su vida.

Yamamoto tenía un padre genial y amigos por doquier con su carácter amable. Gokudera tenía un décimo al que venerar y una familia que no lo quería. La calle había sido su refugio incontables veces cuando era niño, pero al llegar en Japón ellos pasaron a serlo.

Si se iba a Italia a seguir con el trabajo desde allá, era también porque la Lluvia valía demasiado para esperar amor de alguien que no sabía quererse a sí mismo. Le estaría toda la vida agradecido por haber juntado los jirones de su espíritu vencido. Era muy joven, pero no inmune a la decepción y al dolor.

* * *

**_Home Run_ **

* * *

Siete años después, Tsuna se casaba. La sorpresa de la noticia no era la boda en sí, sino que la afortunada era Haru. _Las vueltas de la vida_.

Chrome esperó en el aeropuerto al padrino de la ceremonia durante gran parte de la mañana. Ella se encargó de llevarlo a las nuevas zonas secretas que habían terminado de construir y que serían parte primordial de la base.

Aunque Gokudera estaba al tanto de ello a la distancia, la compañía femenina y silenciosa de Chrome no le sentaba mal. Reconoció a Lambo por la camisa particular que llevaba puesta y porque había tenido la fortuna —o desgracia— de haberlo visto incontables veces gracias a la bazuca de los diez años. Se ahorró la obviedad y la frase trillada sobre lo "enorme" que lucía. Se dio cuenta de que seguía con su afición a la uva y su capacidad de arrastrarlo al borde de la ira en un suspiro, pues apenas bajó del taxi lo recibió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Yamamoto- _nii_ se pondrá contento. —Hayato pudo haberle preguntado el por qué de esa apreciación, pero estaba Chrome a su lado y le daba reparo sacar a relucir ese viejo tema—. ¿Me trajiste algo, _Hakodera_?  
—Apenas llego y ya estás fastidiándome.  
—Es un muy mal gesto de tu parte no traer presentes cuando vienes de viaje.  
—¿El jefe? —preguntó Chrome en un susurro.  
—En su casa —Bovino se cruzó de brazos—, Lambo-san ha quedado al cuidado de la base.  
—Bien, aquí no hay nadie.  
—¡Estoy yo! —Se ofendió por las palabras de su compañero—. A todo esto, ¿por qué solo nosotros dos tenemos la desgracia de saber que venías?  
—No estaba seguro de poder hacer el viaje —habló sin prestarle atención, mientras revisaba su celular para ver los mensajes de Dino—. No quería que el décimo aplazara su casamiento. Cualquiera puede ser el padrino.  
—Pero el jefe quiere que seas tú, Gokudera —murmuró Chrome con una tímida sonrisa. Pese al paso del tiempo, ella también seguía igual.  
—Como sea —suspiró—, por suerte pude escaparme antes de lo previsto. Quiero estar tranquilo, sin fiestas, sin saludos, sin gente visitándome —avisó, o amenazó, para que ninguno de los dos abriera la boca.

Ambos asintieron, sabiendo que ese pedido había sonado a todo lo contrario, de otra manera no se explicaba por qué eran ellos dos los encargados de mantener el secreto. Uno, quien era el bocón del grupo por excelencia, y la otra, quien no podía negarle nada a su jefe. Si este le exigía la verdad, Chrome se la daría sin titubear y la híper intuición de Tsuna se había agudizado con el tiempo.

La misma noche que Gokudera llegó a Japón, Yamamoto había invitado a su _sempai_ (o este se había invitado solo). Cuando se es amigo por muchos años, uno ya no sabe quién da pie para un encuentro.

Le alcanzó el vaso con cerveza, se sentó en el banco y levantó las piernas en una pose por demás desgarbada. Ryohei se tomó todo su tiempo para sacar el tema.

—¿Ya sabías que estaba aquí?  
—Sí… —Takeshi tenía la mirada perdida, el local de su padre no había cambiado en nada en todo ese tiempo.  
—¿Irás? Será en mi casa.  
—¿De verdad van a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida? —Se incorporó—. Se va a molestar, es Gokudera. —Y sonrió con melancolía al mencionar ese apellido en voz alta.  
—No quieres estar ahí cuando la bomba explote, ¿cierto? Pero te cuento algo extremadamente peor —dijo Ryohei dejando el vaso sobre la mesa—, eres tú el encargado de ir a buscarlo y arrastrarlo.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no Tsuna, quien tenía un poder de convencimiento asombroso para con su mano derecha? ¿Por qué no Hibari, quien tenía un poder de convencimiento asombroso para con cualquier mortal que quedara a su merced? ¿Por qué no, incluso, Lambo mismo, quien era como un hermanito para Gokudera, y aunque ambos lo negaran, una mirada de ternero a medio morir sería suficiente para convencerlo a regañadientes?

Tal vez porque todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que, por el bien de la Familia, esos dos debían sortear la distancia autoimpuesta. Reborn había sido muy tajante con eso: "Una Familia debe permanecer unida pese a las diferencias de sus integrantes".

Gokudera llevaba una semana en la ciudad, bien escondido de los suyos, aunque los suyos supieran de su presencia. Faltaba más de un mes para el casamiento, así que no tenía motivos para develar su regreso. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para volver a conectarse con esa ciudad que creía haber dejado atrás. Le daba inmensa nostalgia volver a caminar por esas calles, del colegio a su departamento o del centro a la casa del décimo.

Una noche, sin pretenderlo, sus pies lo llevaron hasta el local de los Yamamoto. Sabía que él ya no vivía con su padre. No conocía la nueva dirección. Las pocas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de obtenerla rechazó esa posibilidad; sobre todo porque se conocía y sabía que no tardaría en ir a buscarlo, en especial cuando la soledad le pesara demasiado.

¿Cuántas veces lo hubiera llamado en esos años de tener su teléfono? Miles. ¿Cuántas veces hubiera ido a su encuentro de haber sabido dónde encontrarlo? Un millón.

Cuando volvió a su antiguo departamento, le sorprendió encontrar a Yamamoto sentado en el descanso y bajo el alero de la puerta. Lo vio poniéndose de pie sin esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Y es que no estaba para irradiar felicidad, su misión era complicada.

—Los chicos… me pidieron que viniera a buscarte.

No, el reencuentro no había sido tampoco como lo fantaseó tantas veces, pero se había acostumbrado a soñar menos y a tener más los pies sobre la tierra. Eso le había ayudado a mantener la cabeza fría cuando lo necesitó, cuando la partida de la Tormenta dejó de convertirse en motivo de enojo para pasar a convertirse en motivo de tristeza.

—Fiesta de bienvenida —murmuró con dejadez—, me lo temía —asintió, resignado.  
—¿Vienes? ¿O tendré que noquearte? —Lo miró mejor cuando se acercó. Gokudera tenía el pelo más prolijo y los rasgos de su rostro ya no eran tan aniñados como en su más temprana juventud.

Sí, se veía mil veces mejor que en sus fantasías.

—¿A qué hora?  
—Después de las doce.

Gokudera miró su reloj y alzó las cejas. Eso les dejaba un rango de al menos cinco horas. ¿Y mientras tanto qué?

—Tenemos tiempo —dijo, sorprendiendo a Yamamoto—, ¿quieres tomar un café?

Yamamoto había tratado de resistir por orgullo, pero aunque ceder lo hirió aun más, Gokudera no le permitió quedarse con esa amarga sensación. No era el mejor comienzo para restablecer una relación, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Gokudera tomó la decisión personal e intrínseca de quedarse en Japón a intentarlo; porque esos años de ausencia le habían servido para darse cuenta de que el amor era algo que debía construirse, como la Base de la Familia. Con calma, lentitud, paciencia y respeto. Y aunque debía empezar de cero, ya no sería tan idiota de buscar en donde no encontraría lo que Yamamoto quería y sabía darle.

Cuando Takeshi se dio cuenta con el paso del tiempo de las intenciones de Hayato de no volver a Italia y sus esfuerzos por reconquistarlo, reparó en que el apego que lo ataba a él era muy parecido al que le tenía al béisbol: podía haberlo dejado atrás, pero hasta el presente nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Al menos una frase trillada sí era cierta: el primer amor nunca se olvida. Y si en verdad vale la pena, tampoco se deja ir.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue otro de los fics que participó del Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras de Livejournal. Mi asignado, en esta ocasión (edición 13/14), fue Poala_chan, quien pedía algo relacionado al béisbol (y que espero haber cumplido).


End file.
